


Star Adrift

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drug Use, Fan Dean, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rock Star Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along a road trip between Sam and Dean, they encounter the very famous rock star Lucifer. Dean is fangirling, but things get complicated when Lucifer decide to drop everything and steals the Impala, Sam included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Feels During Hellatus 2016. You can find all the fanfics, manips and artworks at http://feels-during-hellatus.tumblr.com/
> 
> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

"Dude, 3 am." Dean said excited like a puppy as he finished his burger.

Sam indulged and turned discreetly, a smile on his face, to take a look at whatever girl took the eyes of his brother this time. But he saw no girl. Just a bunch of four men taking seats at a table in the small diner they were eating at.

"What 3 am?" Sam asked.  
"You just turned the right way. It’s him dude, I recognize him."  
"Him ? Who?" Sam asked turning again.  
"Lucifer."

This time Sam faced Dean, that’s it, his brother had lost his head.

"Lucifer? Like in Satan? You have visions Dean?"  
"No jackass." He answered. "Like the singer, Lucifer. You know, Dark Sadie, Kill Me, the entire Heaven AWOL album? That rings a bell?"

Yes that rang a bell. Dean was a huge fan of that man and forced Sam to listen to his albums for years. Sam turned again to take a closer look. Now he could recognize him too, hidden behind big shade glasses, messy blond hair, wearing a Black Sabbath torn t-shirt to cover heavy tattoos. Yes the ultimate rock star in all his glory, the bored look stuck to his face in bonus.

"Sammy, finish your rabbit food, I’m gonna say hi."

Dean left the table and walk straight to the other, letting Sam paying for their meal.

"Hi." Dean said. "You’re Lucifer."

Two men automatically raised from the table, blocking the sight to Dean. The blond guy sighed loudly.

"Calm down doggies. It’s just a fan, not World War III. Hi!"

Sam arrived just in time to see the two bodyguards seating again as Dean made a fool of himself.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say I love your songs and so I wanted to say hi… Hi."  
"Yeah you said that already. And you? You like my songs too?" Lucifer asked pointing to Sam with his chin.  
"Oh hum. Sorry. I don’t really know you."  
"Sam, dude" Dean muttered ashamed.

Lucifer grinned.

"See, Meta? I’m not a big deal."  
"You are the most talented rock star of your generation." A man with grey curly hair answered frantically.

Lucifer snorted and turned his gaze to the parking lot.

"That’s a nice ride." He whistled.  
"The black one?" Dean pointed. "That’s mine. It’s a Chevrolet Impala from 1967."  
"Beautiful." Lucifer commented.  
"How much?" The grey man asked.  
"What?" Dean asked shocked. "Baby is not for sale."  
"You’re pathetic." Lucifer said to the little grey man as he climbed the bench to free himself from the table.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Powder my nose." Lucifer answered without turning to the table as he walked to the toilets.

Woh, "what a douche" Sam said to himself, as the little grey man gave Dean and him signed pictures. Dean disagreed of course and cherished already the piece of paper as they crossed the parking lot to hit the road. Dean slowed down before quitting the parking lot when the back door opened and Lucifer took place in.

"Hi guys. Need a ride."

Dean was in shock and not moving at all, when the three other men of Lucifer’s table arrived, running toward them.

"DRIVE NOW!" Lucifer shouted.

Dean hit the gasses and did as he was told as Lucifer, moved down the car window and proceeded to make a very obscene gesture to the men, advising them some recommendations to go with that before sprawling himself to the back seat in a long sigh of relief.

"Thanks Sammy and… The other guy. I needed a break from Metadouch and his gorillas."  
"What have I just done?" Dean asked shocked. "I kidnapped Lucifer? Sammy tell me I didn’t do what I thought I just did."  
"Don’t be ridiculous Dean you have kidnapped nobody."  
"Exactly, man. Nobody. Thanks." Came from behind.  
"Sorry." Sam apologized. "I didn’t meant to say it that way."  
"But you are so right. That’s it, I quit."  
"What?" Dean panicked.  
"I quit the band." Lucifer repeated.  
"But you are not in a band." Dean insisted.  
"Am I not?" Lucifer wondered for a minute. "So that makes it easier, doesn’t it? I just quit." He giggled.  
"Are you high?" Sam worried searching Lucifer’s face.  
"Ok that’s enough." Dean declared as he stopped the car on the side of the road.  
"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked him. "No no no. Don’t stop, they will catch up, if you stop the car. And I don’t wanna go to Minneapolis."  
"What’s happening in Minneapolis?" Dean questioned.  
"A stadium full of people who wants me to sing. But I don’t wanna go. I said it a million time, I don’t wanna go." Lucifer whined.

Dean had a mini breakdown, he looked at Lucifer with wide eyes.

"You don’t wanna go?"  
"No."  
"But there are I don’t know how many people who want to see you sing here."  
"I don’t fucking care." Lucifer pouted.

Dean had to go out of his car to breath. Lucifer climbed in the front seat.

"Make place Sammy."

He shut the car door and turned the engine on, pulling away at full speed without caring of Sam’s protests and Dean’s desperate attempts to run after them on the road.

"Sorry Sammy, we had to leave your boyfriend behind. He would have turned me to Metadouch."  
"Stop the car!" Sam shouted. "And don’t call me Sammy." He added. "And for the records, Dean is not my boyfriend, he’s my big brother and you just stole his beloved car."  
"Brothers? Yay that’s better. That way you are all mine Sammy." Lucifer cheered.  
"Stop the car!" Sam ordered.  
"No!" Lucifer shouted. "No, I don’t want to go back. Never you hear me, Sammy? Here." Lucifer said taking his phone from his jeans pocket and landing it to Sam’s lap. "Call your brother. Tell him, I won’t crash his car, I just borrow it to the next motel and then I will be off your hair."

Sam looked at the phone suspicious and declined it.

"I have my own. And slow down. Your way of driving is dangerous."  
"Ok, there, look I do it. I obey you." Lucifer said as he opened his window and throw his phone by it.  
"What are you doing again?" Sam asked startled.  
I don’t want Metadouch and his gorrillas to find me. I’m tired of being his trained monkey."

After an eternity, Lucifer stopped in a motel parking lot and go out the car. To his horror Sam witnessed him walking like a drunk man. The blond failed to fall to the ground twice, his legs barely supporting him. It was a real miracle they weren’t dead on a car crash. Sam took pity and ran to him, putting an arm around his shoulders to support him. He helped him walk to the front desk.

"We need a room."

The motel owner looked at them weirdly.

"My friend is sick." Sam clarified. "He needs to sleep."  
"Your friend" Oh Sammy you’re so sweet, nobody called me his friend before." Lucifer cooed.

The motel owner gave them a key and looked at them leery as they walked toward their room, Sam half carrying Lucifer. He unlocked the room and Lucifer walked as he could to the bathroom.

"I am gonna leave you now." Sam called behind the closed bathroom door.

No respond from inside. Sam insisted.

"Dean is walking the road, and I must go find him. I made him promise to not call the police but he is really pissed."

No response either. Sam started to worry.

"Oh for God sake, Lucifer say something!"

Not a word.

"Lucifer I enter now. You better not be..."

But he was. Sam found Lucifer half conscious on the ground, a needle still in his arm.

"Oh my God."

Sam ran to the blond man and took him in his arms.

"What have you done again, you dangerous menace? What have you taken?"  
"Call it creativity." Lucifer answered giggling.  
"You are impossible."  
"Don’t call the meds, please Sammy. I don’t want to be locked in an hospital again." Lucifer cried.  
"I have to. Lucifer it’s serious."  
"No, look I’m ok."

Lucifer assured him as he stood up to fall on the ground just a second later. Sam took him to the bed. Lucifer tangled himself in Sam’s arms, refusing to let him go.

"Sammy, you’re beautiful." He said as he kissed his neck.  
"What are you doing again?" Stop that.  
"I want you Sammy." Lucifer purred as he humped Sam’s leg.  
"I said stop! And don’t call me Sammy."

Sam took Lucifer away from him. And the man pouted so hard it would have been funny if his chin didn’t start to shiver and if tears didn’t fill his washed-out blue eyes.

"You don’t like me, Sammy, no one does. Even me, I don’t like me."

Sam softened and took Lucifer in his arms, rocking him gently.

"Don’t say that. You have millions and millions people who love you."  
"Who?" Lucifer challenged him.  
"Your fans." Sam assured him.  
"How could they love me? They don’t know me. And seriously Sammy..."  
"Don’t call me that."  
"Seriously, have you heard my songs? They’re bullshit. Even I can say they are not good, and I wrote them."  
"That is precisely why you don’t like them, you worked on them."  
"You said earlier that you didn’t know any of them, how could you tell?" Lucifer said stubborn.  
"That is not entirely true."

Sam started humming one of Lucifer’s song Dean forced him to listen during their road trip.

"See?" Sam said after a moment. "I like this one."  
"Star Adrift? Really?"  
"Yes." Sam assured him, humming it again.

He continued to rock Lucifer in his arms as this one fell slowly asleep.

The morning after, Lucifer woke up in a empty room. His head was killing him, he was hungry and he felt dirty. He get to the shower. When he had finished he came back to the room to find Sam and a very pissed Dean seated on the bed. Sam held him out clean clothes that weren’t his. He put them on. It must have been Sam’s because the pair of jeans and the flannel shirt were too big for him. Without a word, Dean pointed to a plate full of food.

"Eat." He ordered.

Lucifer did as he was told. Swallowing first a pair of painkillers.

"I’m sorry for your car Dean." Lucifer said without looking him in the eyes. "I didn’t made a single scratch. I think…" Lucifer said imploring Sam with his blue eyes.  
"No the car is ok."

Lucifer sighed in relief.

"But." Sam continued. "Your manager is here, in the next room."

Lucifer stopped eating, and fixed his plate.

"I screw things off again, haven’t I?"  
"Yes." Dean said abruptly.  
"No." Sam softened. "Lucifer, I don’t know you but I think you need help."

Lucifer stood up. He walked to Sam and kissed him gently on the lips and walked away through the door murmuring “Yes I think you’re right Sammy, but who cares ?”.

Sam ran after him before Lucifer could join his manager in the other hotel room and shove his phone in his hands.

"I care. Call me, I will help you." Sam assured him.

Lucifer didn’t made it to Minneapolis. The concert was cancelled. The morning after, all the people magazines talked about his admittance in rehab, bad pictures supporting the titbits. Sam was sick of it. He waited for Lucifer to contact him. Dean tried to persuade him, it won’t happened. But Sam had faith. And a week later, day for day, Lucifer called him on Dean’s phone.

Things weren’t easy, but to Dean’s surprise, Lucifer and Sam remained close. Even more than close, they started dating somewhere around Lucifer’s end of rehab. Lucifer fired his manager, drowning himself in a bad lawsuit because of the contract that tied them. Lucifer paid a big amount of money to make him go away, but never regretted it. His career suffered from it, but the critics welcomed his next album with good reviews, particularly the ballad called “Sweet Sammy” that ended with the words “thanks sweet sammy, you saved my life”.


End file.
